jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tylosaurus
Breed- Tylosaurus Aquatic profile: Devil from the deep Name:Tylosaurus Paradoxis Nublarensis Location And Era: North America, Late Cretaceous period lifespan: 42 years status: possibly extinct population: 1 Individual top speed: the tylosaurus can swim as fast as a whale about 30mph vocalization: roars And bellows diet: carnivore; Turtles, fish and sharks Range: formerly Isla Nublar Habitat: Shallow nearshore waters. DNA interpolation:(48.6%) pure Tylosaurus dna '''(24.7%) Texas black alligator (26.7%) African reed frog dna additionally info: Tylosaurus was the first marine animal bred by InGen and was raised in a breeding tank in the park. Later it was moved to the lagoon. It was held in the marine facility. This was a large glass domed building inside a underwater cave. This would open six months after parks official opening. The cloned Tylosaurus was very different from the original animal. It was much more muscular, had a row of spikes running down its back, lacked the tailfluke but had spikes instead. Also it skin was much more heavily scaly and the head more blunt with powerful jaws. Tylosauurs was hard to handle since it would eat anything that would enter its water. This made it hard for the keepers to take care of it. Tylosaurus is well adapted to an aquatic lifestyle. Its body is long, slender, flexible and streamlined. All four limbs are modified into paddle-like flippers, and the long tail has a fluke at the end. '''1-Strange, Spiky Osteoderms: One of the BIGGEST difference anybody would notice about ingen's Tylosaurus is that, along it's back and it's tail (which we'll get to in a moment) it sports these sharp yellow spikes protruding out in a sort of ridge, reminiscent of reptiles like horned dragons and crocodiles/alligators 2-Large Bulky Neck-Muscles: Not to say that the original didn't have some sort of "blubber" and muscle but in Ingen's specimen seems to take it to a bit of an extreme, particularly in the neck regions, but then again, given how Ingen tends to be, I'd imagine that they were feeding this creature steroid-filled fish, if that is the case, they would explain this enormous amount of muscles (and why it was really strong) 3-Paddle-Shaped Croc Tail: Now, this one isn't that big of a problem because like the feathers on dinosaurs, Ingen wouldn't have known about that in 1993, but their tylosaur doesn't have a whale-like tail fluke, but instead a large, hardened paddle-like tail, giving it good momentum, but explains it's problem when turning around extremely sharp corners and why it has to rely on charge tactics rather than a stealthy ambush 4-A Broad, Armoured Head: last of all is that unlike it's "ancestor", which possessed a long sleek snout, Ingen's "tylosaurus" has a much broader and more "dinosaur-like" head, complete with armored scutes and scaly eye-brow ridges... All of these, would make most people hesitate to actually call this a "tylosaur", but...as I've explained before... this is the Jurassic franchise, they cloned these animals with genetic engineering, meaning there is a proper reason for the "inaccuracies", especially ones as "drastic" as this. In the case of this guy, it is simply the case that it doesn't have as much of its original DNA intact Likely meaning that it had most of it's genetically filled in with some modern animal.... So I did a bit of research, digging deep into the ingen-files, studying the animal's altered biology and what animals seem to bear the most resemblance to those features and I think I've found something...it seems the creature they use to fill in the gaps were strands of TEXAS ALLIGATOR DNA! The reason for this that when Ingen was first acquiring the DNA for their assets, they didn't just get it from Amber, but also from "Biomolecules" (preserved blood) found directly inside fossils (you might have heard of the blood they found from a T-rex leg recently) and presumably, they got the DNA from an extremely well-preserved tylosaur fossil, extracted it, but found that they weren't quite about to synthesise the DNA in the same way as the dinosaur/pterosaur DNA samples they had gathered. These reptiles are fighters through and through, and their underwater clashes are a sight to see. Although somewhat protected with its armor-like skin, its flippers and tail are not so well protected, and it is not entirely uncommon to see an individual with a missing limb or large rips in the webbing of its tail. Like manatees, their flippers end in nails, and these are used to allow the male to get a better grip on a female during mating. Tylosaurus''' jaws are long and narrow, and the snout has a bony tip at the end, used as a ramming weapon. '''Tylosaurus is not a fast swimmer - instead of chasing after prey, it uses the cover of seaweed and rocks in order to get close before making a sudden burst of speed at the last minute, ramming into the victim with its hard, bony-tipped snout. Stunned by the impact, the prey is then killed by Tylosaurus jaws. Like snakes and lizards, Tylosaurus' tongue is forked and it also has a Jacobson’s organ: a structure used by snakes and lizards to detect scent particles in air and water. This means that Tylosaurus has an exceptional sense of smell for detecting prey. Although streamlined for quicker propulsion through the salty ocean waters, the skin of Tylosaurus is similar to that of its closest modern relatives, the Varanidae, in having an almost chain-mail quality to it, thus able to withstand even the sharpest of teeth.